Ashes to Dust, Black Heart to Red in the Memories Long Forgotten (STH)
by ShadowEpona
Summary: Another Shadow The Hedgehog Love story with my OC


Ashes to Dust, Black Heart to Red in the Memories Long Forgotten

Chapter One ~ Seeding Roses

I traced my finger along the old torn down shack just off the highway towards Sackville. It was rotten and covered with vines and mold. Maple trees had begun to take over the wooden shack as well as creating many homes for wild animals.

My white tan-like skin glowed in the sun with small sparkles. My lunges took in the fresh air with the scent of pine. With a big yawn in the early morning sun, I stretched my body out like if I was reaching towards the sky. With my hazel eyes watering from the yawn. I stumbled forward and leaned against a tree, studying the slugs, spiders, ants, and another weird insect that I was unaware they even existed. The mysterious insect blended in with the tree, probably for self defence.

_I wonder if it's really an insect… Hmm… what would it eat for food_? I pondered to myself as the tweets of the birds rang from above in the high tree-tops.

With a light sigh I looked up into the light-sapphire sky that had very little clouds. Sunlight shimmered down through the lush green leaves, and needles from the pine trees. My short brown hair was ruffled by the small wind from the south. The smell of summer was very distinct in the cool-warm air.

With one more stretch, I pushed myself forward, going deeper into the woods. Birds flew off as the sticks and leaves from the winter before snapped and crunched under my feet. My mind daydreamed as I adventured. I stumbled over something that seemed to be a rock. This ringing noise pierced the air harshly I covered my ears and looked down upon the ground to find a red gem that looked exactly like a Chaos Emerald. It glowed a warm red as I picked it up out of the ground where it was half buried into. Wiping the deep brown, fertile soil off of the shimmering emerald, it began to glow very brightly and blindingly. I shut my eyes and felt its power engulf me warmly, something that seemed so familiar but… I couldn't remember ever feeling this before.

I began to become a bit dizzy as I felt my feet leave the ground. I groaned unable to control what was going on I wanted it to stop everything felt so fast. I couldn't see what was going on until I felt my body bounce off the ground. I opened my eyes to find my sight spinning, causing me to feel dizzy. Luckily I wasn't prone to any motion sickness. I slowly picked myself up off the solid ground, still having the emerald in my grasp tightly. I sat there waiting for my sight to straighten out and clear. Keeping myself balanced seemed like a difficult task as I waited. Soon enough, everything straightened out. Now able to see, there was a lake with a clearing and trees scattered everywhere throughout the clearing then a more dense wooded about 200 yards from where I stood. Flowers invaded the surreal area.

Eyes focused on the red gem, wondering how I got here, curious on if I was still in my area or not. My head snapped around to a tree approximately twenty-five yards away. There was rustle stirring the peacefulness of the area. I sniffed the air trying to make out any scents but the wind wasn't blowing in the proper direction, it was blowing away from me not towards me. I heard the bang of a gun and felt a pain pierce through my hip. I yelped in pain as I completely collapsed to the ground gripping my hip. Blood poured from the wound.

_So this is what it feels like to be shot…_ I groaned out in my mind.

The figure came towards me and stepped on me, pushing me into the ground roughly without mercy. I flinched glimpsing upwards to find a black and red hedgehog that I knew all too well as Shadow The Hedgehog. I went wide eyed in surprise as he put his gun to my head. I froze up, waiting for the trigger to be pulled.

"Give me the Emerald… And I'll spare your pathetic life…" His voice was threatening and cold, sleek with venom.

I groaned still frozen from seeing him, my mind unable to comprehend that he was actually doing this. He jabbed the gun into the side of my head more.

"Now!" He snarled. I could barely move but I let go of the Emerald and pushed it away from me as best as I could.

_I wonder if this is a dream… _

He picked the Emerald up and put it away. He stepped off of me then hit the back of my head really hard with the back of his gun. I winced at the pain and gripped my hip more still conscious. He raised his brow wondering why I didn't get knocked out. He blind folded me with whatever cloth he could find and put me over his shoulder. My blood dripped and trickled down onto him and the grass. The position he had me in was very uncomfortable and hurt especially when he walked. I pushed myself up so my blood wasn't rushing through my veins to my head. He flipped me down and slammed me into the ground roughly pinning me there. I came to look straight into his eyes from the blindfold coming undone slightly and being pushed above my left hazel eye. I found myself starting to blush from it.

He growled deeply and darkly, "You dare move while I'm carrying you like that you will be dead!" I just stared into his eyes, mesmerized by them, not willing to say a single word.

He growled under his breath and took out an injection and injected me with it.

"Wh-what's that…" I asked very quickly and shakily.

"Humph! You'll find out soon enough. Night night pathetic girl." He said deviously. I whimpered as he pinned me down harder. I quickly began to feel drowsy. Soon enough I passed out.

As soon as my consciousness hit me I shot up. Pain coursed through me; flinching I looked to my hip to notice some bandage on it that had some blood stains. I glimpsed around to find myself in a glass cage with bars all around the outside of the glass completely sealing me within; one wall was completely metal and probably unbreakable.

I held myself tightly and looked through the glass and out past the bars. Shadow was talking to the head person of GUN. I growled under my breath. Shadow handed over his badge and folded his arms. The cage was sound proof so I couldn't hear what they were saying. I tilted my head to the side in curiosity. The solider pulled out his gun and shot him he fell to the floor gripping his side.

I went wide eyed and instantly called out Shadow's name; "Get away form him you stupid bastards! _**Let me out**_!" I lunged at the glass as best as I could trying to break it. Apparently there was a barrier before the glass hat couldn't be seen; as soon as I was just about to hit it I flew back and slammed into the floor denting it badly. I groaned, head spinning, unable to make out what was going on properly. I heard the door to the room open then slam shut as well as someone dropping to the floor. I heard a small grunt in seconds I forgot I heard them though from hitting my head so hard. I soon found Shadow hovering over me on the weak side.

"Common… Snap out of it…" I looked at him and blinked a few times. "Get me some of the bandage you have on…" I felt something wet and sticky on my back. His blood had got on me from it becoming a small pool on the floor.

I slowly tore off a good part of the bandage for him. Once he got a hold of it he wrapped it around himself tightly putting pressure where the wound was. Laying down slowly, he looked at me then looked away.

"… I'm sorry… For bringing you here…" He said very quietly with no emotion. I slowly sat up and held my head.

Pain throbbed through it mercilessly, "It's fine… I swear I'm going to get you out of here." I growled clearly not pleased. With a grunt he gripped his side more. I focused my energy and emotions and lunged at the door. The barrier shocked me heavily and threw me back into the ground making another creator. I slowly began to fall unconscious.

"Idiot…" I heard Shadow mutter before I blacked out.

Shadow's pov-

I crawled over to her and checked out her head. It was bleeding some but nothing too bad. A solider threw medical supplies in. I grabbed it and started to help her and fix myself up better. Once I was done I rested and relaxed my muscles to help my wound. I needed to find a way out of here.

_Damn bastards… I thought I was helping people by working for GUN, but was I ever wrong…_ My thoughts perceived me_. But I can't just do like that girl did… _I glimpsed around quickly as my thoughts continued_; If only I still had my ID or could get a hold of another soldier's ID. But there is just one thing that baffles me… Why did she say "I swear to I'm, going to get you out of here" instead of us or something else… Why did she say only me and not herself? _I looked at the wound I gave her in her hip it was bleeding some. _Why does she want to help me… When I never shown her any kindness?_

A small groan emitted from her lightly. I looked at her to find her slowly opening her eyes. Her pupils dilated and contracted a few times before she was able to focus on anything properly. She seemed a bit out of it and confused. I waved my hand in front of her. She seen it then looked to me jumped up then gripped her head eyes closed tightly.

"Ugh… My head…" She groaned out; she fell into me some her balance unsteady. I held her up. When I did so there was a burst of electrical fire that seemed calming and comforting burst through me; I looked at her weirdly then to myself, then once more back at her. A small whine came from her and she gripped her head.

"Um… Are you… Okay?" I slowly asked her unsure of what to do.

She shrugged some and leaned against me more; she slowly laid down using me as something to help her not collapse to the floor. I put my hand on her forehead checking for a temperature. The temperature was normal; her eyes looked into mine when I did so.

I gestured to her head, "How is your head feeling?" I asked her gently.

She closed her eyes seemingly unsure of an answer. With a deep breath expanding her lungs she jumped up and fell. I caught her quickly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing? You need to rest." I said quickly.

She shook her head slightly before she spoke quietly, "I need to get you out of here…" I looked at her, eyes sharp and solid.

"Why me, why not yourself?" My voice was cold and harsh. She flinched, my voice probably too loud for her to handle at the moment, her ears flattened out some.

"Because I want to help you… I don't care what happens to me…" She spoke quietly and caringly. I continued to wonder why but didn't say anything more. "Let me go please… I must try to get out…" She insisted.

I quickly snapped back at her, "You'll get yourself killed!" Her ears lowered dramatically, eyes and face looking sad, hopeless, then it quickly looked determined and aggressive.

With her eyes now bold and firm she removed my grasp that held her up. She managed to stand but not very well. With a deep breath she ran towards the glass and tackled it with as much power that she could manage. The barrier shocked her heavily and the glass cracked. The barrier threw her back into the metal wall then smashed her into the floor.

_Oh no… _The thoughts instantly ran through my head. _There is no way she could be okay. _

Next, which caused me to go wide eyed in surprise, she began to stand, picking herself off of the floor. She looked at the glass dizzily but determinedly. Many soldier's of GUN were watching with anticipation, and curiosity, as well as laughing but with some astonishment from the cracking glass.

She tackled where the glass had cracked, and unexpectedly, it shattered, the barrier was dropped and we were free. I ran to her just as she collapsed. I held her up firmly; several long gashes were on her body. They were deep and bleeding. Many of the soldiers pointed their guns at us, ready to fire at any given time. I snarled heavily at them. The girl looked at them then looked around the room. Eventually her eyes kept looking in this certain direction.

"Shadow… Use your Chaos Control to stop time in this area… I think… I know where the Chaos Emeralds are… You can use their power to get us out of here…" My brow raised, bewildered and curious on how she knew my name, and how I could harness Chaos Control to do that. Despite that, I hesitantly obeyed and stopped time in the area for ninety seconds allowing her to be able to move freely with me.

I broke the bars that had stayed outside of the barrier for her. She started to limp to where she was looking. I picked her up and ran towards there. She looked up at me curiously as I looked for the emeralds. Soon enough I found them in a room. Entering with the access of a soldiers card I stole quickly, I grabbed the red and green emerald they had. I used their power to Chaos Control far away form here. Forgetting my rivalry with Faker, I went to his house by Chaos Control.

"Shadow!" The familiar voice of Sonic The Hedgehog said quickly as he jumped to his feet in a second.

"Humph… Just as energetic as always I see…" I turned to face him showing the girl, "Good thing… Someone needs tons of energy to make sure she stays alright." Her eyes focused on Sonic then looked back at me.

"Tails!" Sonic called to the two tailed fox. Soon enough Tails dashed into the room and seen me, then the girl hedgehog. "She needs help! This way!" He dashed towards the medical room. I followed. The girl looked down at her wounds.

Soon enough we got to the medical room. Placing her down on the bed gently, Tails began to go to work cleaning, stitching, and bandaging her wounds. Sonic came in the room with us, followed by Amy, Cream, Cheese, and Knuckles.

"Is she going to be alright?" The squeaky, annoying voice of Amy's rang throughout the room.

Tails nodded, "She just needs lots of rest." Amy looked at the girl worriedly.

"What's her name?" Sonic asked curiously. I shrugged just as she responded.

"Cathy…" She said quietly and shyly. I tilted my head to the side feeling a sense of something that felt familiar, like a memory I couldn't remember. Something special when I heard her name.

_But why? _I asked myself, closing my eyes and folding my arms. I felt her stare channel into me as if one thousand daggers were stabbed into me. I looked into her gaze coldly. This just made her blush a little and look away hastily.

_Why did she blush? _I asked myself as I left my gaze on her like a predator watching his prey in their natural environment before their demise.

"So… Shadow… Where'd ya find her buddy?" Sonic nudges me with his elbow to get my attention.

Anger flared up inside of me as I snapped at him "In a damn field! Have a problem with that blue boy?! Don't you dare touch me again!" He laughed as I began to growl underneath my breath.

"Chill Shadow... Besides it was only a question. We do need to get her back to her parents. They're probably worried." Sonic said amused at my hot temper.

I sighed and looked at her. She looked annoyed herself.

"Cathy right?" She gave a swift nod before he continued to talk rapidly, "Where do you live and where are your parents?" He looked a her in the eyes.

She ignored him and didn't respond. After a bit of silence Sonic sighed as the others just looked at her wondering what the matter was. Amy soon began to speak in her horrible, intolerable voice.

"What's the matter? Is something wrong with your family?" Her voice was gentle but still harsh on my ears from that damned high-pitched voice of hers.

She just curled up under the blankets hiding everything, even her face just like a little child would. It made me question how old she was from how juvenile she seemed.

"Did I… Say something wrong?" she asked while looking at Tails, Sonic, Cream and, as well as myself. Everyone excluding me shrugged as she remained hidden underneath the blankets.

I watched the rise and fall of the blanket from her breathing. It eventually seemed to slow as she was put into unconsciousness from her fatigue.

"Shadow. Looks like you and I are going to need to work together to find out where she lives and just who and where her parents are." He spoke to me directly like if we were going to save the Earth or the Universe, or even possibly finding the Chaos Emeralds.

Glaring at him I spoke amusingly "Humph, you really think _I'm_ going to help you with this? You must be kidding me."

"Shadow you _are_ the one who brought her here." He argued and bumped my shoulder with his fist as he then spoke quickly, "I'll race you. Now ready… Set… GO!" He dashed off in a blue streak. With a sigh I slowly took off feeling a little competitive.

Chapter Two ~ Aftermath

My pov-

The early sunlight glittered in through the clear, well cleaned window which was harsh to my eyes as they adjusted as much as they could.

The early morning sent a few refreshments through me from past memories that brought me home to where I had been for most of my life. _I didn't want to go back home, I didn't want to have to live a normal life not when I was _here_, in such a spectacular place that was filled with adventure. I was tired of my home life. People causing shit, getting rid of two of my beloved dogs, Demo and Terra. At least I still had Sheldon and Ranger left, and upstairs with my uncle and grandma there was Penny and Dusty. All in all though, I didn't want to deal with people. Sonic can't make me go if I don't want to right? Besides he might even be nice enough to let me stay for awhile. Who knows, I might not even be able to return to Earth anyways. Mobius is much better anyways._

I felt my ear adjust itself to the squeaking of a door. Glancing over, causing my head to throb a little, I spied Tails and Amy; _they must be coming to check on me due to my recent injuries. _

"Hey Tails look, she's awake." Amy giggled in delight until she looked at my expression. It would seem that I had a glare plastered to my face or another looked that clearly indicated that I was in a ghastly mood.

Tails began to feel my forehead as he spoke "How are you feeling this morning?" he questioned a bit nervously.

"Humph…" I just simply curled up under what blankets there were and closed my eyes, not in the mood for any talking. Besides that, me talking in the morning would be similar to a miracle.

"Humph yourself you-" Amy began but Tails quickly shushed her by putting his hand over her mouth and escorted Amy and himself out the door.

I wasn't used to getting up this early in the morning so I decided to lay there and try to get some more sleep while I could. Not like I had too much of a choice since my wound could be pretty bad. I didn't feel like finding out how bad until I was well rested and a bit more recuperated for the day to come.

Shadow's pov-

Sonic and I looked everywhere we could think of but we couldn't find a single trace of this "Cathy" girl anywhere. It's like if she just suddenly appeared out of no where. The only available place that was off limits that may have some sort of info would be GUN but…

"Shadow aren't you a member of GUN?" Sonic enquired me.

"I'm a former GUN agent now and they aren't too happy with me right now, blue boy. If they have any answers, I can't get them for the time being." My wound popped into my head.

_It's been slowing me down all day and that pathetic hedgehog keeps saying he's better than me. Once I'm healed he'll see who's the pathetic one around here!_ I growled thoughtfully.

"Well, I guess we better return to my house then slow poke. Don't be late!" Sonic called to me before he dashed off.

_Pathetic annoying hedgehog…_

I began to follow keeping in mind my wound and what I should limit myself to so I could heal faster and better.

_I don't want to take it easy though… however if GUN comes after me I need to be in better shape than this._

With a sigh I wandered off towards Sonic while pondering about stealing some files from GUN; although if he were to do it then he would need a bit of help.

_The Doctor could prove useful for this but I would need to give him something in return, I don't believe that he would allow the favour to go for free, especially since he would be hacking into GUN's system_. _I suppose I could try to get him to do it for free but I would need something in case he wished to have something in return. I know that he would want a Chaos Emerald. He always wants one, but I don't need any trouble from him at the moment, not with GUN on my back and Sonic wouldn't approve of this anyway, not like I need his permission, he would simply interfere with this matter… but if it was a fake emerald that could even fool the old Doctor then perhaps something could be arranged. Maybe Foxboy could help with this._

I pulled out the shimmering green Chaos Emerald and Chaos Controlled to Sonic's and searched for Tails. I quickly found him. He was tinkering with the Tornado.

"Tails… I need you to do something for me." I muttered out while crossing my arms comfortably.

"What's up Shadow?" Tails intervened as he glanced up at me for a brief moment.

"I need a fake Chaos Emerald. A good one. One that can't be used but…" I paused hesitant of saying more, especially since it involved the Doctor but continued on anyway, "a fake Emerald that could fool the Doctor."

He stopped what he was doing and looked at me. "Why? What are you up to Shadow?" he questioned with an untrusting look on his face.

"None of your damn business Foxboy." I spat coldly.

"Then I won't help you." His words were quiet, almost fearful.

With a growl I clenched my fist "I'll give you a reason then!" and held my fist as if it was the reason. He gave a weak laugh filled with apprehension.

"I'll start right away then." He urged me to calm down and took one of the Emerald out of the Tornado and begun his work.

My pov-

I woke up to some talking in the next room. I ignored the chatter and looked out towards the window for awhile until I felt the need to sit up and move around a little. Sorely, I lifted myself in a sitting position and started to regret moving. Everything pulsed with my heart beat in sore, raw pain. I then noticed light tan-like brown quills with some red and black on them. I simultaneously became confused.

_I don't have quills._ My mind interjected quickly.

Slowly standing, noticing how many bandages I had on me, I pulled out my Ipod touch and used it as a mirror, although it lacked the true qualities of a mirror, I could clearly see that I was no longer human. I had became a hedgehog somehow. The only question was how as I stared at myself in the small reflection.

_My eyes are so big. They changed colour. _I then noticed them shifting from a brown to a yellow. But that was for only one eye the other eye stayed a brown colour. _That's interesting. _My mind noted as I wondered why and how that happened.

I began to check myself over. My clothing and accessories didn't change at all except my shoes. They looked like Shadow's shoes. I still had my bicycle gloves, and my ragged, falling apart pants that I loved to death due to the fit and all the beloved pockets, my t-shirt with a design that had a few holes in it from my belt, my cat collar with a red bell, my orange and purple belly and back showing top that was underneath and any other clothing that was needed, including black ankle socks and a grey and black stripped sweater that was falling apart some as well. It was just my body that changed.

I slowly pushed myself to stand up. My legs were a bit shaky and I could tell that I was hungry and a bit dehydrated. I felt a small pinch and a painful tug on my arm. I looked and noticed an IV that had a red cord. I quickly knew the red was from blood. I immediately felt faint and sick, causing me to fall back down on the bed; light headed, I whimpered a little as I slowly pulled out the IV weakly, disturbed deeply by the blood. Curling up and giggling hysterically, I lost my appetite for the immediate moment. I scanned the room for my black leather backpack. I quickly laid my eyes on it and grabbed it weakly. I pulled out a three by three Rubik's Cube and began to twist and turn it messing up all of the colours together to get my mind off of the blood and the IV. It soon worked and I got up once more and made my way out of the room. I wandered through a hall and soon found the living room. I sat down on the couch, the room empty, TV off. I soon continued on with my Rubik's Cube and fixed it with ease. I continued to mess it up and fix it again over and over until I finally tired of it. I looked up just in time to see Shadow walking out from behind me.

"I don't suppose you'll tell me where your parents are or where you came from, will you?" he spoke emotionlessly.

"Nope. I don't want to go home, no one is going to make me." I simply stated as a fact.

"Fine with me." Grudge stricken, he walked off, though he still seemed a little curious to me.

As Shadow left Sonic came in while glancing at Shadow before his eyes landed upon mine. I looked away and focused my attention back to the Rubik's Cube once more.

"Hi! Cathy right?" Sonic greeted happily. Almost too happily. I simply nodded in response before he continued on, "So Shadow and I looked as best as we could and we couldn't find anything on you. Where are you from?"

"It doesn't matter where I'm from. I'm staying here, on Mobius, where I want to be." I spoke boldly.

"Why?" He questioned nosily.

"Because…" I sighed out a little annoyed.

"Well… I guess I can't make you do anything you don't want to but don't you want to at least let them know where you are? I'm sure they are worried about you and looking for you at this very moment." He sat next to me as I shrugged his comments off while I fixed the Rubik's cube, I quickly finished fixing it though as Sonic watched me.

He soon turned on the TV to the equivalency to the Discovery channel only on Mobius. I turned my attention to it for a few moments before toying with the cube once more.

Shadow's pov-

I landed down into the room where the Doctor was working. He spun his chair around to face me and locked his hands together neatly. "Once again, wouldn't the front door have been easier?" His words were clearly spoken into the air.

With a grunt I took my chance to speak, "I have a little task for you to do. I want you to hack into GUN's system and retrieve any files about a certain girl I ran into. I want whatever you find on her, that is if there is anything on her at all." I stared him down sternly, watching his every move like a cat stalking their delighted prey.

"And why would I do that?" He urged himself for some sort of payment or explanation as to why it was so important. I revealed the Chaos Emerald that Tails had created upon my request. "If you do it, you will receive this, Doctor." My voice was completely serious keeping in mind to keep calm and not give away anything about the emerald, not like he would want to know much about it.

"Hmm…" he stroked his moustache and twisted it a little between his fingers. "Alright, Shadow. You have yourself a deal." He held out his hand for the Emerald.

"Don't be so fast Doctor, once you're done with the little job I have for you then you can have it to yourself." My tail flicked with a bit of annoyance as I folded my arms, a tight grip on the fake emerald in my hands grasp.

He turned around and began to work away and briefly spoke "What's her name?"

"She claimed her name was Cathy. If there are more than one Cathy's I could probably identify her with a picture, as long as there is one." I grunted impatiently as he slaved away. He soon had a list up and running and I pointed to the one that was her.

"Interesting…" The doctor muttered to himself as he stole the file as he fought off their security system with ease.

I watched him and seen a few things about my creator, Professor Gerald Robotnik. I felt a bit of uneasiness fall over me as it fell like a rock in the pit of my stomach. "The Professor…" I muttered as my arms fell to my sides.

_What does that girl and my creator have to do with one another? Who is she and what is she to me? Who is Cathy?_

The Doctor soon handed me the files of her as I held them in some disbelief. I slowly gave him the Chaos Emerald as I was in a bit of shock.

"I didn't know that my Grandfather created her before you. That's very intriguing." The Doctor rubbed his hand on his shirt as he spoke and put the Chaos Emerald in a safe place.

I scanned the file and learned that her and I didn't have the same blood donor. While I had Black Doom, she had someone completely different. "I… G-goodbye Doctor." I chaos controlled away to a forest to review the files and read into them more deeply and to allow myself to think in peace.

_Why don't I remember her… She was aboard the ARK like I was but I have no memory of her. Who was she to me?_

Chapter Three ~ Mysteries of the Past

My pov-

"May I check on your wounds please, Cathy?" Tails questioned me gently. I tensed up and held myself unsure of him checking me out. I knew he wouldn't hurt me I was just ticklish in a lot of places, and I would become comfortable on top of that due to me not being entirely comfortable with my body.

"It's okay. I just want to make sure you're healing up fine." Tails reinsured me; I answered him with a swift nod and hesitantly let him see them.

He unravelled the bandages and took a look at them. I glimpsed at them as well then to his face which looked completely stunned at how much they have healed within a day. "This is remarkable!" He exclaimed.

"Yeah… I find the worse the wound the faster it heals… As long as there is no infections anyways." I commented softly as he started to wrap me up with fresh bandages; I couldn't help but squirm at times and jolt myself away when he touched me in a few areas, mostly around my sides though. The torture quickly subsided.

"Does anyone know where Shadow went to?" I couldn't help but smile when I said his name. I instinctively looked down shyly and blushed a little from the smile, "I um… never really thanked him for bringing me here for medical attention…" I made the excuse. Although it was part of it, I just simply wanted to see him, make myself believe that all of this is real. Besides I felt happier just thinking about him, if I was with him right now I can't imagine how happy I would be for the few minutes it lasted.

"He might be with Eggman right now. He made me make a fake Chaos Emerald for him to give to Eggman. He left out why though and for what." Tails spoke up while looking at me.

I looked up at him "Eggy-head huh? Hmm…" I slowly curled up on the couch and held myself hoping that he wasn't getting himself into any trouble or teaming up with Eggman. My few lingering thoughts were interrupted by the tiny growl of my stomach. I had completely forgotten about my hunger and thirst. I stood up a bit embarrassed and made my way to the kitchen. I opened the fridge when I arrived and grabbed a cold water and began to drink it and scanned for any food that I liked. I seen a few strawberries and grapes so I took some out and ate them savouring them with delicacy. I disposed of the leaves on the strawberries before I glimpsed around the kitchen and leaned against the counter by the stainless steel sink. After several long boring minutes I finally made my way back to the living room and curled up on the couch still conscious of the sore wounds I endured.

"Are you feeling alright? You look tired." Sonic commented as I got comfy.

"I'm fine." I pushed, feeling more worried about Shadow. "Umm… Sonic… Do you think Shadow is okay? He's not in any trouble is he?" My words were very quiet as I felt the hope for him to not hear me but at the same time, I wanted my question answered.

"I'm sure he's fine. He's a survivor." He reassure me, although I couldn't help but continue to remain worried as my stomach twisted and turned in a crunching anxious jitter.

Soon enough my anxiousness struck to either a higher peak or to a more calm state, unfortunately I had a hard time telling which one it was as I watched the glowing light of Chaos Control envelope the room brightly as Shadow's figure formed.

He grabbed my hand roughly and pulled me up leading me somewhere. "Umm… Shadow? Where are you taking me?" I asked a bit worried from his actions, like if there was something serious he had to do or talk about.

"Humph… We are going to talk, _alone_." He growled as he glimpsed at Sonic's bewildered face.

I felt my face burn a little with the hot blood that flowed into my cheeks turning crimson. The thought of Shadow and I talking alone was like if I was on cloud nine or this reality was all a wonderful dream.

Once we were at what seemed like a good distance away from civilization he began to speak, "Who are you? Where do you come from? What are you?!"

I looked at him weirdly "I thought you didn't care about that stuff?" I questioned unsure of why he was asking that.

"Just answer the damn questions!" My ears folded back from his voice being on the loud side. I scanned him quickly and noticed a bunch of papers in his hand and instantly pondered on what they could be and what they were for.

"I'm just me? And where I come from is another story that I don't want to talk about… There's nothing special about it what's eating at you Shadow?" I looked to his eyes then looked back at the papers and tried to make out what was on the page.

"If it didn't concern me do you think I'd really be asking you this?!" There was a lot of impatience in his voice.

With a sigh I begun contemplating on whether or not I should tell him. I didn't want him to eat away at himself until he finally figured out that I came from Earth. I was just worried about him hating me since I am- was human. "Okay look… I was born a human on Earth… Okay? To me you're supposed to be a fictional character. Obviously you're real since you're standing right in front of me. Also, this is probably the best thing that has ever happened to me; being here and not being human, this is freakin awesome!" I exclaimed hoping he wouldn't completely hate me.

He looked at me a bit stunned and it seemed as if he didn't believe me until he looked into my eyes. "You're dead serious aren't you?"

"Yeah. If I'm going to be forced to tell you something I might as well tell the truth, not much point in lying really." I muttered and looked at the papers again "So… What is that anyway? Is that why you're questioning me?"

"I…" He began and paused and bit his lip before continuing, "Are you sure that's where you came from?"

I nodded "unless my baby pictures were lying and my parents were lying then yes." I answered sternly and confidently.

With some hesitation he handed me the papers. "Read it." He ordered me and crossed his arms diligently.

I slowly did so but was drawn to the picture of myself before I continued on with the text. It had my full name, "Catherine Anne Ellis" and then it went on with more of a report, or so it looked like then a journal. The first bit of the report said,

"Professor Gerald Robotnik's Creation. Was shot and killed aboard the ARK and was put into a deep freeze for later evaluation and proper disposition of the body."

I looked at it weirdly almost as if it was a joke or a prank and then I flipped to the journal looking part of it and skimmed thought it. I soon came to the conclusion that Shadow must have made, which would have been what was eating at him.

"I was created… By your creator?" I looked at him with a dumbfound expression. "Are you sure these are correct?"

He nodded and responded "GUN had the files in their database."

"So… I'm like your sister only not by blood… And according to the date of birth and year I'm older than you?" I was trying to take this all in and actually try to believe it.

"According to that yes I suppose so but what bothers me is why don't I remember you?" He gazed at me with concern.

"You're worried about not remembering all of your past gain aren't you? Not just that though, you're worried about your past being false and you don't know what for sure is real exactly or something?" I guess with a few instincts behind me, and I could sometimes read people to some degree of some sort.

"Humph…" He turned away, his arms folded refusing to admit, or disagree with anything, but that just lead me to believe that I was right or I was close to how he actually felt.

"Well… I don't remember this, well anything this report has to say but I was also apparently killed so…" I looked at him and then slowly continued to speak, "Shadow… Hey it'll be okay alright? We'll help each other to remember okay? Maybe even ARK has some information about this or it might trigger something. Just to not do anything rash."

He sighed and faced away a little more before giving a small hesitant nod not really wanting to listen like if someone was giving him orders he didn't agree with. There was a long moment of silence before Shadow took my hand and spoke, "Fine… I'll take us to the ARK. Just… don't touch anything." Grumbling, he Chaos Controlled us to his home, the ARK.

Once when the surrounding became clear, I glimpsed around at the barren metal walls that made the ARK alongside its technologies. I began to wander a little bit but not too far from Shadow as he watched me, making sure I didn't go anywhere he didn't want me to, or touch anything important, or dangerous.

"Follow me…" His voice was emotionless and monotone as his ear flicked; he then began to walk off expecting me to follow suit with no difficulties or problems since I wasn't a child.

I followed his command happily despite my curiosities of the other rooms, what they were, what they were for, what was in them, and why they were there. I didn't want to ask too many questions since I might bring up something painful for him and it might not really be any of my business anyway, unless I was truly created here ; however I did decide to ask one singular question, "May I know where we are going?" I tried to slid it out gently but whether I tried to make it gentle or not probably wouldn't help with any agony that it might bring up.

"Just some storage rooms, and then maybe the Professor's office." He said it with simplicity, not much for emotion but his words were a bit empty and hollow like if he was trying to hide the emotions. I was mostly trying to figure out what was going on in his mind until we came to a halt. I let him search and only did what he told me to and tried to keep my distance to help make him more comfortable with this situation.

_But am I really making him comfortable enough or should I be doing something different?_ My mind arouse to the possibility, unsure of what exactly to do. There were so many things I could say or do, but there were also different possibilities and reactions that shadow would have. _What was his comfort zone?_ I couldn't help but wonder as I watched him search for anything useful. _If I don't do something there's a chance I'm doing what he's most comfortable with but on the other hand I feel the need to help him more. I hate these kinds of things. _I sighed and was temporarily lost in my own little world of thinking as my mind scanned through as many possibilities that I could come up with in that moment in time. My concentration was soon broken from Shadow speaking.

"Cathy?" He spoke with a bit louder than an inside voice. I looked at him eyes widened a little in curiosity, wondering what he needed me for. He showed me a picture of him holding me. The photo was black and white and very old looking.

"Is this what it looks to be?" I questioned, just wanting some verification."

"So it would seem, yes." He simply stated with ease and continued to look through stuff finding a few more photos.

Mostly of just him and me being close but there as one in particular that I seen Shadow look at weirdly. I instantly felt the urge to know what it was. I slowly peaked over his shoulder and it was us kissing. I couldn't help but blush and turn the colour of a tomato; "Is that… What I think it is?" My voice was quiet since I had finally become shy and insecure.

_So we were… Together? Boyfriend and girlfriend, in love? How could I have forgotten this? I always wanted that, what was there in the picture, but… That was over fifty years ago, there's no way he would feel that way now, but… I still love him with all of my heart… No all of me, not just my heart, my body, my mind, everything of me that makes me who I am and more._

"I…" He looked at me and his cheeks were lightly coloured with blush, "Umm…" He was at a complete and utter loss for words.

"Uh…" The small sound barely made it out of my mouth as awkward silence filled the humming metal room that was filled in cool, sharp air. I bit my lip with a medium pressure feeling uncomfortable as we both stood there in silence. After a few minutes that seemed to take hours to go by, I slowly set the boxes down as silently as I could. I slowly stepped back and tripped over a box that was behind me. I felt arms grasp me and I crashed into a warm body. I blushed more and held onto Shadow and hid my face in his chest fur.

"Thanks…" I mumbled out shyly as I eased my grip on him. I peeked up at him in time to see a swift nod and he slowly let me go and I navigated away from him respectfully.

"Why… Why don't I remember you?" He asked me and made me look at him. I just blushed more and tried to cover up my face with my quills but he responded by brushing them out of my face gently. I just became more uncomfortable. "I would at least write something down about you, or at least remember something about you… But why is there nothing, absolutely nothing?"

"M-maybe there's something in your room that could help?" I whispered out shyly and unsurely.

"Maybe… We could look. Follow me then." He dropped his hand from my face and wandered off; with my legs shaking uncontrollably, I followed him closely feeling faint.

The walls remained the same and the floor was the same as we walked. I felt lost and as if we were in a very complex maze and I soon lost my sense of direction. The walls glittered with our reflections when there was enough light and when we were close enough. I watched our reflections hover along, blurred from the material since it wasn't a true mirror.

"This room here on our right is mine." He muttered as he slowed to a stop and opened the door and flicked on the lights. "I haven't been in this room in a very long time…" He spoke out loud, but I had a feeling it was more to himself than the both of us.

I looked around and opened my mouth but hesitated before I finally spoke when he noticed I wanted something. "I um… May I… Search around a little to help you?" he just gave a small nod and started to go through any storage systems he had.

I looked to see what I could go though but I felt like if there wasn't much I could go though. I scanned under his bed and in it before I scanned the entire room including under and on top of other objects. I soon completed my task, feeling there wasn't much else I could search. I leaned against a wall to help give my tense muscles a bit of a relaxation period. I let my head fall back hard against the wall and I heard a hollow thud. I then looked at the wall weirdly and tapped along it.

"Shadow, do you hear this? I think there is another room behind here." I motioned him to come over.

He obeyed and then knocked and felt along the wall skilfully. He soon had the wall open up to a different section of his room only it was much more dusty and dark. I ventured in after him as I breathed in the old air and couldn't help but cough some. The light from the main room gave a small glow to the objects around us. The eerie room reeked of old books. I heard some rummaging and soon noticed that Shadow was rummaging around. He quickly found a book that appeared to be a journal. I wandered over and the old book smell became stronger.

"It's very vague but… I think I remember this journal. I wrote in it but I can't remember at all what it was for or what I put in it at all." He opened the journal and began skimming through the pages and kept it out of my sight; it seemed very private.

After several long minutes I slowly spoke, "Well… Did you find anything?" He nodded. In this light it seemed as if he was blushing, but I wasn't entirely sure since it wasn't brimming with light.

"This journal… It only talks about you and… Its in my handwriting." He spoke softly and looked into my eyes gently. "I also know why I can't remember you now." He added.

"May you elaborate, please?" I asked him, truly curious and excited, but overall, I felt unsure about this whole thing. _What's going to happen now?_

Chapter Four ~ A New Beginning

Shadow's pov-

"Well, do you know who Black Doom is?" I questioned her. She looked irked at the name.

"Yeah, I know who that asshole is." She sighed out in annoyance.

"Well… Apparently, as I wrote in here, he's the one who made me forget you, but you kept bringing back my memories everyday but once I fell asleep and woke up again… I knew nothing of you." I noticed her disgust grow for him as her anger grew. She began to have a dark shadowy aurora around her. "Control yourself." I felt an urge of power deep within her come forth but I knew that there was a great deal more than what she was showing now.

"Why?" She questioned me a bit on the cold side.

"Because he's dead, remember, or did you not know that?" I replied simply, and crossed my arms.

She sighed and the aurora dispersed into the air dissipating into nothing; "Yeah… I know." Her tone seemed calmer than it had been. "I'm sorry…" She muttered quietly.

Silence over took for awhile as I kept reading and skimming through the journal and read parts over and over again, trying to let it pull at anything in my mind, anything at all to remember just who exactly she was. After awhile images blurred into my head; very vaguely I remember something to a degree, an image of what was actually there, a feeling for it but no true sight of what it actually was. My head felt lighter, my mind having a hard time focusing.

"Shadow?" I heard her voice far off as if she were slowly crawling away from me.

I slid down against the wall holding my head, everything around me seeming like a dream. I heard her voice again only it was more like if it was inside my head; a sense of oldness overcame the reality.

"_Shaddie" _her soft voice called out, but it was so discreet, almost non-existent.

My head began to throb with pain as it felt lighter and lighter as if a heavy weight was slowly being lifted from my head. With each thrust of my heart the pain got worse as my memories enveloped my entire being. My emotions pitched up high and fell to lows steeply as all that was over fifty years ago came to me like the rushing of a river when all the snow is melting in spring. My heart like the disastrous waves mixed with the beat of elegant horse hooves thudding along the surface of Earth. That's when the last few pieces of everything fell into place. I was once again all that I properly was.

My pov-

I couldn't help but worry to death as he sat there gripping his head in pain. I tried to talk to him and snap him out of it but it was no use, my voice couldn't reach the depths of his tormented mind. I grabbed the journal from his hand and slid it out gently and just simply held him comfortably to me. I could feel his strong pulse beat against my body as he winced; I was unsure if it was from the pain of how his body was reacting to this or the pain of the past memories he has collected and stored deep within himself.

After a few long minutes, I felt his body relax and his hands fell to his lap; his tired crimson eyes met mine as I slowly let him slip out of my arms.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, worry still dominant in my voice.

"Yeah… I'm fine…" His voice was quiet and he pulled me into his arms and embraced me with care.

I felt myself burn with the blush that filled my cheeks. "Shadow, what are you-?"

"Just relax… There's no need to be so tense around me. Not anymore." He tightened his grip as I felt myself become unsure and shy, and resulted myself to hiding my face into his chest fur. He soon began to sooth me by running his hand along my back.

"Shadow…" I called out to him quietly, wishing to ask him a question.

"Hmm…?" He stopped and grabbed my chin gently between his thumb and index finger; I felt myself blush more than I originally was as it became hard to breathe, his eyes locking mine.

"What do you remember?" I spoke breathlessly.

He just smiled "You will know when you remember for yourself."

"But-!" I intervened but he just put his index finger over my lips.

"I will help you remember, but you should remember for yourself. Now that I remember I could do some things from the past to see if it sparks anything in there. Now I have a question for you…" He looked away and let me go softly as he hesitated to speak.

"What is it?" I was truly curious on what it was he wanted to ask.

"I… Would… I um… Do you… You know how you know who I am as a fiction character." He stumbled along his words as if he was trying to grasp the right lexis.

"Yeah, what about it?" I tilted my head in question, urging him onward.

"Well… Would there happen to be any chances of you… Um…" He paused causing me to believe he was unsure of this question or how to even put it.

"Well you already know I know a lot about you…" I murmured and continued when he didn't say anything else, "A fan girl? Maybe even like you as more than just some fiction person, as a friend? More than a friend? What is it Shadow?" I spoke some things quickly not exactly wanting to say some of them out of fear and embarrassment.

"… Do you love me?" He looked at me more courageously now.

I just went bright red in my face and looked away and murmured a quiet "Maybe…"

"Maybe yes or maybe no. Please, tell me." His voice told me that he really wanted to know.

"Y-yes… I-I'm-" He made me look at him and then he pulled me into him closely as I caught myself on whatever was around me; I glimpsed up at his eyes as his faced inched a bit closer to mine. My heart sped and thumped loudly in my ears as I felt my emotions heighten into a mix of many things I couldn't completely figure out.

"May I…?" He leaned in a bit closer and pushed his forehead against mine softly, our noses touching.

"O-only if y-you mean it." I breathed out shakily followed by his lips creasing mine with gentleness and respect.

My heart skipped a beat as the blood in my body felt fiery. Head becoming light I closed my eyes tightly and focused on not fainting and then later the actual kiss; I slowly kissed back with hesitance and pulled and nipped at his soft lips, first it was slow but it soon quickened and became more hot, more intense. He pushed me up against the shockingly cool metal wall and broke off, both of us breathing heavier.

He brushed the quills out of my face with the back of his hand then gently creased my cheek, "I never meant it to get like that." His voice was softly apologetic and gentle.

I felt my knees shaking as I had a hard time catching my breath. Resting my head against him, I tried to focus on not being so light headed; he replied to the seemingly affectionate gesture by holding me to his rock hard body and tangling his fingers into my long silky quills. A shiver shot down my spine and I shook with it and adjusted my head appropriately; _that felt really nice_.

I held onto his fur and quills gently.

With a small chuckle he spoke softly into my ear causing it to flick back in response; "You never changed." He rubbed and scratched behind my ear gently as I couldn't help but purr.

"Shadow… Does this mean that we are… Together? Like girlfriend boyfriend together?" I questioned, my voice dim.

"Yes. Well, if you want to…" He added not wanting to force me into anything.

"I want to." I replied softly and closed my eyes. I was tired and Shadow had managed to somehow cause me to relax a lot, it never occurred to me until that moment of tiredness.

With a small kiss on my forehead he looked at me to see if I was okay. I peeked up at him and closed my eyes again and buried my face into his chinchilla soft chest fluff. I breathed in and his scent filled my nose.

_Reminds me of a forest… With some hint of something else… But what is it? Hmm… Whatever, he just smells good._

I slowly began to doze off a little but remained awake since we were standing.

"Do you want to get some sleep?" He questioned and took in my scent.

I nodded and murmured, "Yeah that would be nice."

He picked me up bridal style and I wrapped my arm around his neck. "That's not necessary Shaddie."

"I know. I want to though. Shaddie… I haven't heard that in a long time." He mused as he brought me to his room. He sprawled me out on his bed and he hovered over me and kissed my cheek. "Do you mind if I join you?"

"I don't mind as long a you respect my bubble." I pulled him down next to me and used him as a pillow and a heat source.

"This isn't interfering with your bubble?" He whispered and bit my ear playfully.

"No. Just don't touch my neck and my more umm… Sensitive areas." I buried my face into him and flipped the blanket over us. His scent was everywhere in the room, it was even imbedded into the blankets and pillow, as well as the sheets.

"As you wish." He held me more closely.

I closed my eyes and felt myself relax as unconsciousness over took me. I soon fell into dream land.

I soon found myself coming out of a dream as I became more conscious and aware of my surroundings. Dream coming to an end I tried to make notes of it to remember it. Once finished, I opened my eyes and looked at Shadow; he was still asleep. I took his journal and contemplated on reading it. My ear flicked when a bit of movement arose. I glimpsed over and one of Shadow's eyes was peeking at me tiredly.

"Good morning." His voice was still as gentle as it was before.

I curled up next to him again and placed his journal down softly.

"Did you read it?" He asked gesturing to the journal.

I shook my head, not very talkative when I first wake up. I hid in him for his warmth and poked his stomach and noticed his abs. I continued to poke them and feel them with a small faint smile on my face.

"You like them?" He asked and looked at his stomach then to me; responding, I just smiled and nodded. He smiled and spoke again, "Do you wish to stay here for awhile longer or would you prefer to go back to Faker and Fox-boy with everyone else?"

I ran my hand through his chest fur and tugged on it and kissed his cheek, "I kinda want to explore a little more before I make that decision Shaddie."

He pulled me against him roughly and his lips crashed against mine. I smiled and kissed back; my tail wagged as he rolled on top of me and kissed a bit rougher.

"I missed you so much, I know I only just got my memory back but I… It feels like if I haven't seen you in a very long time and I'm so glad to have you back." He broke off and looked into my eyes.

"I may not remember me and you over fifty years ago, but I really love that I have u and no one else does." I pulled on his chest fur to bring his lips down to me so I could kiss him again. His index finger was gently placed on my lips before I could so I bit it gently and held his finger captive.

"Don't get too carried away, okay?" He stroked my cheek and kissed my forehead.

"Fine." I groaned playfully and rolled him off of me and then sat on him and looked into his radiant, crimson eyes. "I love your eyes…" I muttered, getting deeply lost within them.

He just stared back at me. For minutes, possibly even hours we just looked at one another; silenced ringed throughout the room, all senses lost into his eyes, nothing was around me or him except one another.

He finally spoke, "Well, I thought you wanted to explore a little more before we left." He put our noses together and continued to look into my eyes.

I blushed and nodded a bit. "Yeah I did…" I kissed his cheek gently the slid off of him feeling the cold quickly rush back into me as his warmth began to elude me.

"Is there anywhere particular you would like to go on the ARK?" He asked gentle and looked at my goose bumps. "… You're cold…" He held me closely.

"Yeah you were keeping me warm." I cuddled into him happily and continued to speak softly, "I don't think there is anywhere specific I'd like to go a the moment."

"Okay. I'll give you a small tour then" His body slipped away from mine but his hand clasped around mine as our fingers intertwined.

I looked at him and followed him as the tour began; I tried to keep my mind open and free so that things could hopefully jerk at my memory better.

"Let me know if you're too cold okay? I… I'd like to see you warm… I don't want you cold." He spoke gently and held my hand tighter.

Glimpsing at him before looking around again I gave him a swift and simple nod before we continued on our way.

(Good chapter or story title "The Girl and Her Shadow")

(idea - the professor seals shadow away and forces me to stay away from him (doing this from the things he invented in the past he is still dead) and I am forbidden to c him love him etc. and he is forced to forget about me again)


End file.
